Ghost Girls and Rex
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: Rex can see ghosts, in fact he sees two. These two ghosts want revenge but who? And the question is if they don't get revenge will they get revenge on Rex?
1. Chapter 1

**Ha I made ya read! Hi I hope you like this story I thought about it for a while and I hope you like it! Rated T for a reason. I only own the planet, kingdom, and royal family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cana's POV<strong>

I'm Cana, I live in a castle on planet Lukforth, I'm one of two princesses.

I have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and pinkish skin, my species is a lot like humans. Except are senses are ten times more sensetive, we can run faster, climb higher, and are more playful. I always wore one of my three favorite dresses. I'm sixteen and the dress I was wearing was a puffy one, it had slim sleeves and was silky. It was a light creamy purple with small yellow ribbons circling the edge daring to fall off. I twired around and around getting dizzier and dizzier when I fell to the ground. I laughed with joy and dizziness.

I heard my sister laugh she was wearing one of her favorite of many many dresses. Her hair was the perfect light brown, the two front pieces of her hair were tied back forever twined everyday in a very princessy way. Her skin a perfet lightest tan ever. Her big big blue eyes jumped with joy and love for her family. Her dress was a beautiful royal pink light and respectful. It had a grass green bow tied around her sticking out in the back. I beckoned for her to join me she was my younger sister by 5 years and always looked up to me.

She took her chance and twirled and twirled like a ballerina until she fell down dizzy and laughing her head still reeling. My parents smiled, I was my dad's younger girl twin and Lydia was mom's.

Our nanny Margret was an old woman and she loved other children as her own. Her two sons died in war against the Sepertists yet she was kind as always. She had her dull gray hair in a bun and she always wore a white dress like a maids but a black strap around her waist. She had tanned skin and wrinkles around her face. She was the perfect nanny and she always loved us true love, not trying to get into a will.

I chased Lydia around the ballroom and laughed and giggled until I caught her and we fell to the floor laughing. Then we heard a big boom and everything changed... forever.

We were under attack a ship was bombing our castle! We ran out but we lost nanny Margret by the next bomb, she beckoned us to run save the royal family. We ran Dad was killed next, then mom. Then worst of all, the whole castle crumbled to dust just a tragic memory wanting to be forgotten. I cried, my whole life... destroyed, turned to ashes. By the next few minuets all our kind were destroyed, no mercy not a second thought. They were innocent, some were trying to flee but were shot down, like nothing.

My sister and I started to run hand in hand, but my sister was shot by a blue man with blood red eyes in her leg. We were both dragged down, I cried "Get up! We have to save our kingdom! We are royalty we never give up like Dad said! Come on, come on!" worry was getting to me, she moved she was alive! I was electrocuted in the back and it all went black.

I woke, I was in slave clothes, my sister in servants her leg covered in bacta strips. We had a lost future we found out we now had an owner, his name... Cad Bane.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's POV<strong>

I trudged on, we were in the last kingdom of an uninhabited planet called Lukforth. The last kingdom was now one of our bases, it was built over the castle. The base was in sight I looked at everyone, my brothers looked relived, Commander Tano looked ready to colaspe, yet General Skywalker wasn't even sweating! This used to be a lush green planet but ever since everything was destroyed it turned to a dust ball.

When we entered the base we were greeted by brothers, who were in perfect shape and joyful.

The General spoke first, "Hello, we're here to put Bane in his permanet prison cell." he said looking at Bane being held strongly by two of my brothers. The trooper was Ponds of Windu's troop. The other one was my best brother Cody of Kenobi's troop.

When we all trudged in we all knew why everyone was so happy, it was air conditioned! There were barley any bases with air conditioning! We were all ready to jump for joy but we could'nt because there was Bane and the General staring at us. Commander Tano who was so tired tried to jump but instead she skipped a few steps. It would've been longer but her Master shot her a happy smile, embarressed she stopped.

We threw Bane in a prison cell and some went to the mess hall with the General and Commander, some of us went to the showers, others to clean weapons, and I went with a few brothers to the barracks. There I saw two girls, they were both in rags, one in servants, the other one was in slave's. They were waving to brothers trying to get their tired attentions. Then they caught me staring at them and they gave a happy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? I really hope you did. It's a kinda tragic adventure story. Please review please! I just made m&amp;m cookies you get one if you review! I'll mention reviewers in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. An agreement

**Cala's POV**

I turned around and saw someone staring at us. He can see us! I smiled qand pranced over to him with my sister in my hand. "Can you see us?" I asked. He looked ready to faint.

**Rex's POV**

I looked at the girl whowas waiting for an answer.

She started to tap her foot in annoyance. "Hello, are you there?"

I felt a little tug on my armor it was the little girl. "Can you help us? Please."

I felt my eyes roll back and I think I blacked out. Yup, I blacked out. I woke up in the medical bay, surrounded by Ahsoka, and Cody and the ghost girls. The little one was patting her small hands on Cody's helmet yet he doesn't feel a thing. The other girl was sitting on the floor next to Ahsoka with her legs crossed.

Ahsoka was the first to notice I was awake. "Rex! Are you okay?" everyone walked over to me, or floated. "The medic said you were dehydrated and that you should be drinking lots of liquids." Ahsoka added.

"You took quite a fall Rex, you even rolled back your eyes no offense it was kinda cool." Cody said. The biggest ghost girl spoke up "He also said no training for a few days." she added.

"Oh and no training for a few days so you have to relax. Turns out there's a public pool a few miles nearby and Republic gets it on weekdays since other kids will be at school." "That's our pool you know! By the way under the seats there's chocolate for everyone people just have to find it. It's replaced regulary." the oldest said.

"What happened to the original owners of the pool?" Rex asked. Cody took out a datapad, "Well, apparently they were princesses, Cala and Lydia." "That's us!" the youngest said interrupting Cody. "Cala died at age 18, while Lydia died at 13 as slave and servant girls. They were the last two of their kind, the rest of them died out at a Sepertists invasion." Cody finished.

"I'm 17!" Cala yelled. Rex winced, "and I'm 12!" Lydia joined in. Cody saw Rex wince and said, "Don't worry they died peacfully, too bad it's the only peace they ever got. Some say they died in the desert trying to get home, others say here in the base, others in pool, some say they died of abuse from their owner." Cody scowled at the last part.

"Actually it was in the barracks, it's our room er, was our room." Cala corrected. "We're gonna let you rest for a little while Rex, it you want to come we'll be going to the pool in 2 hours we're all meeting by the mess hall." Ahsoka said. "Thanks." Rex replied, "I'll think about it." Ahsoka and Cody left the room.

"So will you help us?" Lydia piped up. "With what?" Rex asked. "Get revenge." Cala said flatly. "Against who?" Rex questioned not to sure about this. "Bane duh." Cala said rolling her eyes as if it were obvious. "We've been waiting YEARS to get back at him. Years! Stuck on this stupid establishment trapped in our own home because of him!" Cala said angrily her fists clenching.

"What excactly did he do to you?" Rex questioned. Lydia sat down with her hands over her ears to prepare for yelling. "He destroyed this kingdom my family without a second thought! You know those stress balls that you squeeze to relive your stress? Apparently that's what I was to him. Jyst an object." Cala said quieting down.

Lydia continued, "Cala and I escaped, being just a servant girl I always cleaned up or made food for Bane in whatever room he was in so I devised a plan with Cala. We escaped out a secret passage I had to clean for when Bane had to hide from Republic or Jedi. If any Jedi were here we said we lived under a good master who was away and left his daughter in charge. That was Cala we would use make up to cover bruises and cuts and dress her in pretty clothes and we get good clothes too." That way the Jedi were convinced and they leave after they did whatever it was. Sometimes we invite them to stay over to convince them. Then Bane would come out and things would be normal."

"So it's all an act, just fake?" Rex said. "Yup, Cala made the perfect daughter since she was so well with manners so they belived it. When we left we were seen by security cameras. Bane managed to shoot my back but I didn't die, we decided to come here. I already died when we saw we were close to the castle. So I can venture out further. Still Cala dragged my body my soul right behind her and she died in the castle she collapsed near the pool but kept going till she died in our room." Lydia finally finished.

"Wow." Rex breathed. "So will you help us or not!" Cala yelled. "Fine, but on one condition you HAVE to go to the Force after you get revenge." Rex negotiated. "Deal." Cala said with her sister nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Anyway the disclaimer in the first chapter goes for the rest of the story. If I have any new charecters I tell ya. Oh and thank you captainrexbest35 and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0! Your the best!<strong>


	3. Pool and a cold

**I only own the Lydia, and Cala. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's POV<strong>

"Rex do you have a six?" Cala asked.

"No Cala." I replied, Lydia was watching us play a game called go fish. It was a little fun except people who walked by looked at me funny. I put down my cards as a med droid came over.

"You're perfectly fine, you can leave any time you want." it said in it's robot voice. I nodded and the droid left whirring to another patient. I got dressed and the two girls waited outside playing a round of go fish.

When I came out Lydia won the game. "How do you win every time?"

Lydia replied, "I can see your cards with the mirror behind you." while pointing to the mirror. Cala looked behind her and hung her head in defeat. Cala looked up, "Hi Rex!"

I, we went to the barrack and got ready for the pool and I met up with Ahsoka, Cody, Skywalker, and Bariss. Ahsoka had a thin coat on and so did Bariss. Anakin, Cody and I were in civillian clothing. Anakin had towels, Cody had sunscreen, Ahsoka had sunglasses, a picnic basket, while Bariss had an inflatable raft and a timer?

"Hey Rexter." Ahsoka said as she gave me a smile. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Sure. What's with the timer?" I asked. "Ahsoka wants to tan." Anakin said.

_At the pool..._

I jumped into the pool making a huge splash. "REX!" There were four voices, Ahsoka, Anakin, Cala, and Lydia. When I surfaced back to the water where Skywalker who was soaking wet was closest to the splash, Cala and Lydia were soaking wet and Ahsoka got her back wet due to the tanning. Cody and Bariss who were perfectly safe were laughing their heads off.

I was stiffiling a laugh as well. Bariss got on the raft and started to float. I looked at Cody who was sneakily getting in the pool and swam up to Bariss and tipped her over! "Ahhhh!" Bariss rose up with a red angry face she chased Cody all around the pool. Things pretty much cooled down after that.

"Hey who wants picnic food?" Ahsoka asked. We all raised our hands and so did Cala and Lydia. We all sat around, "I packed two tuna sandwiches for those who were still hungry." Bariss said. She opened the basket and a horrid smell came out. "Aww man that stinks!" Anakin cried out. "So much for the tuna sandwiches.

"We'll take those!" Lana cried out. I looked at her strangley. "What? Rotten food is like regular food for us." Cala said. While Lydia picked out the two "ghost" sandwiches while Bariss took out two ugly looking ones that were the non "ghost" versions of the sandwiches and chucked them in the garbage.

We all ate our sandwiches in peace, we laid around to dry off and digest before jumping back in to the pool. It was fun we were in the pool until we noticed it was night.

"I'm sooo cccc cold." Bariss said wrapped in her towel she huddled next to Cody who wasn't even shivering.

"Ahhh. Ahhhh. AAAACHOOOOOO! Achoo! (sniffle)" Ahsoka was definitly sick. She leaned in close to me for warmth. We all walked (and floated) back to the base where we all tried to get warm.

I got some soup(?) for Ahsoka who didn't really care how it tasted. Cody went with Bariss to get some blankets while Anakin went to get food for the rest of us from the mess hall. Since it's muck Cala and Lydia ate too. Turns out it was meatloaf, corn, and salad, did it taste anything like it, not at all.

We ended up all going to bed while Cala and Lydia shared a bunk. Tomorrow is Bane's interrogation. It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted a little Codariss and Rexsoka! Cute couples! Oh and please review! By the way here's a question, Do you think Obi-Wan should be there? Answer in your review, and I can't continue until I get at least one review.<strong>


End file.
